Recess Grade 4-Of Heros and Hats
by Manga200
Summary: Its DONE!! If I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel!! Anyway see what happens to the gang (mostly TJ and Spinelli)the end of 4th grade
1. Default Chapter

Sorry this is such a short fic but its like an extra 15 minute episode added onto the the end of the series and basically sets things up for all the rest of my fics !  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Recess characters Ok now that I said that .  
  
  
  
"O.K. girls," Ashley B announced proudly "This weeks fashion magazine!"  
  
"I like, can't wait to see how totally trendy we are!" Ashley A said tossing her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
The Ashley's lounged comfortably in there underground clubhouse glancing through the magazine. On the magazine was a girl closely resembling Ashley A. except she had brown hair. The next page had the same girl in an outfit a lot like Ashley Qs.  
  
"UHHHHHHHHH" Ashley A gasped horrified looking at the next page in the zine where the same girl had on a blue dress and a RED BASEBALL HAT .  
  
"Ashley's this is an emergency" Ashley A shouted frantically pointing to the girl, "A fashion emergency!"  
  
"I don't have a hat like that!" Ashley B gasped  
  
"Like, none of us do!" Ashley Q answered also upset  
  
"There's only one thing for us to do!" Ashley A said turning to a phone covered by a dome of glass "We must make THE CALL!" ************************************* "Hello" a gruff voice answered  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Ashley A chanted sweetly  
  
"Well hello there princess" the voice returned, "Isn't this the emergency line?"  
  
"Well, yah Daddy but." Ashley A answered, "We're not perfectly fashionable!"  
  
"This is an emergency! What can I do?"  
  
"We, like, need a red baseball hat" Ashley A stated hopefully.  
  
Whispering filled the background followed by a loud sigh.  
  
"I can't get you one for a couple of weeks sweetness" replied the concerned father.  
  
"Well, like ' thanks anyway Daddy" Ashley A sighed disappointedly.  
  
" So, like, what did he say?" Ashley Q questioned  
  
" We can't get a hat like that for a couple of weeks!" Ashley A said with a touch of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Hey I got a totally brilliant idea!" Ashley T announced " Lets ask the Hustler kid.  
  
The Ashleys left there clubhouse and made there way to the Hustler kid who had been selling some candy to a first grader.  
  
"Why hello lady's" Francis the hustler kid said cunningly "What can I get you, some perfume perhaps?" He said pulling out a jar from his coat.  
  
"Like, gross!" Ashley Q turned away holding her nose.  
  
That's not designer perfume!" Ashley B exclaimed horrified at the thought .  
  
" Do you have any red baseball hats?" Ashley T riddled  
  
"Sorry But I don't" He said. Then thinking better of it added " but could I interest you in this?" He pulled out a red cowboy hat.  
  
"That's like, totally disgusting" Ashley Q answered upset at even being offered that hat.  
  
"Hey Ashley's!!!" two familiar voices called  
  
The Ashley's turned away from Francis just in time to see Ashley Spinelli and T.J. Detweiler hurl two dirt clods at them (hitting Ashley A and Ashley T in the arm)  
  
"Hey Teej you were right, the dirt clods did stain there shirts" Spinelli yelled to T.J as they ran back to the rest of the gang laughing at there accomplishment.  
  
"That Detweiler."Ashley A stopped in mid sentence. The Ashley's looked at each other and in unison said "SCANDELOUS"  
  
"There is only one thing for us to do" Ashley B paused "We must check the purple book of Ashley's!" ********************************* After treating the dirt stains on there cloths Ashley B started to flip through the book.  
  
"Check under accessories!" Ashley T advised  
  
"Like, here it is!" She yelled happily "It says when in need of an accessory give the current owner a deal they can't refuse!"  
  
"I know just what to do" Ashley A said "That hat is as good as ours!" ****************************************  
  
"Hey Teej" Vince whispered "have you noticed the Ashley's staring at us?"  
  
"Actually Vince" Gretchen corrected by looking at the disgusted facial expressions I would guess they are staring at T.J."  
  
"You're probably right Gretch" Gus said nervously " Cause here they come now!"  
  
"What do you powderpuffs want?" Spinelli said as the Ashley's reached the cheesebox where the gang had been plotting how to get to the Junebox.  
  
"Nothing with you Spinugly!" Ashley A grinned "We're like, here to see TJ"  
  
"Like, totally about what?" Spinelli mocked causing her friends to start to laugh.  
  
" We want to give all of our candy from our spa to HIM" Ashley A explained "All you have to do is sign this contract"  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" T.J. questioned  
  
"Because were all going on a diet" Ashley A said trying to convince T.J. that was the reason. "So sign this contract and it's all yours!"  
  
"Here T.J. if I'm ever gonna be a lawyer, after being a basketball Hall of Famer" Vince paused "I gotta practice making deals like this"  
  
"Sure man go ahead" T.J said  
  
With that Vince and the Ashley's headed over to the picnic table two work out the agreement.  
  
"We might as well play some four square" T.J. said unconcerned about the contract  
  
"Hey Teej come and sign this!!!" Vince yelled over not 2 minutes into the game.  
  
T.J. shrugged to the rest of the gang and went over to vince while Mikey took his place.  
  
"Your SURE I should sign this?"  
  
"Of Course I'm sure" Slightly irritated on being questioned.  
  
"O.K. then" T.J. said as he signed  
  
"WOO-HOO" Vince cheered "I got them to throw in a tire (from there clubhouse) FOR ME!!!"  
  
T.J. stared at the Ashleys wondering why they'd give him there candy. They Ashley's were to busy watching Vince take the largest tire he could find.  
  
"So ladies" T.J. began "When do I get this candy?"  
  
"Come with us" Ashley B said awkwardly.  
  
T.J. followed his enemies to there clubhouse and reluctantly entered.  
  
Spinelli watch from her four square position hoping he wouldn't go, then missing the ball Gretchen had just hit toward her.  
  
"Are you O.K. Spinelli?" Gretchen asked concerned  
  
"Yeah" Spinelli answered "I'm O.K."  
  
"O.K." Ashley Q said sweetly "Welcome Ashley T J, THE FIRST BOY ASHLEY!!"  
  
---------- What gonna happen to T.J. find out in the next chapter!!!!! 


	2. The Choice

I want to say thanks to everyone who replied and to apologize for the format of my first chapter! Anyway here you go!!!  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" T.J. exclaimed "I thought you were giving me your candy!"  
  
"Well we totally are." Ashley T said casually.  
  
"But you must be an Ashley!" Ashley A finished the sentence.  
  
"I'll never be one of YOU" T.J. said defiantly.  
  
"Like, yah you will it says in your contract paragraph six " Ashley A said triumphantly "And if you don't become an Ashley we can take it to King Bob!!"  
  
"Your stupid friend wanted a tire so much he didn't read the contract" Ashley T explained  
  
"Now totally everyone in school is gonna call you Ashley" Ashley B giggled.  
  
"Well there is like, ONE way out of the contract" Ashley Q teased.  
  
T.J. stared hard at her ready to sacrifice anything for his freedom "You must give us your hat!" except for that.  
  
With that the bell rang and T.J. left as quickly as possible while the rest of the Ashley's stayed behind .  
  
"We totally got him" Ashley A said complimenting herself " Not to mention that like, total fashion reject Spinelli!"  
  
"Yeah did you see her when T.J. came with us!" Ashley T laughed evilly.  
  
"Yeah its like so totally obvious she likes him, that's why this was the perfect plan!" Ashley A stated as the left there clubhouse. ****************************************************** " See ya guys later" T.J. and Spinelli said as they waved goodbye to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey Teej why'd ya stay in the Ashleys clubhouse for so long, is there that much candy?" Spinelli asked both worried and excited.  
  
T.J. looked into her dark brown eyes that were filled with wonder. "Well." T.J. began, he had tried not to talk about it around the gang but he knew they would find out one way or another "The contract I signed said I had to become an Ashley!"  
  
Spinelli became speechless horrified at the thought knowing she would rather eat lipstick than be an Ashley.  
  
T.J. continued on " And there's only one way I can get out of it! I gotta give them my hat!!!!!!!"  
  
Spinelli's expression became relieved until she saw the distraught look on T.J.'s face.  
  
"You're gonna give up the hat right Teej? Spinelli questioned  
  
"I can't give it up" he explained "its my identity!"  
  
"You'd give up hangin with us for that hat" Spinelli exclaimed  
  
"What good does it do me if none of my friends know who I am without my hat." T.J.countered  
  
"We'd know it was you even without your hat" Spinelli said ending the argument.  
  
With this last comment they came to T.J's house which he enter quickly with just a wave of goodbye to Spinelli. ****************************************************** T.J. had been up in his room for about an hour. He was still unsure about what to do with his hat (and the strange feeling he got when he thought of Spinelli) when his mother called up the stares for him.  
  
"Theodore J. Detweiler come down and set the table!"  
  
T.J. ran down the stares, knowing when she used his full name he had better do whatever she wanted him to. "Hey Mom!" T.J. greeted  
  
"Hi T.J." she said finishing drying a cup "have you seen one of my black high-heeled shoes?"  
  
"Nope, cant say I have" He said then added " Mom I got a question"  
  
"Yes dear" she said as she watched T.J. set the dinner table.  
  
"There's this kid. at school. who umm."TJ stumbled "always wears a shoe on his hand."  
  
"T.J. Detweiler I swear if you start wearing a shoe on your hand I'll." His mom began threateningly .  
  
"No this is uhhh.shoe kid" TJ inturupted.  
  
"Oh, alright that makes a difference" his mother said relieved.  
  
"Well anyway" TJ continued "Shoe kid always wears a shoe on his hand and that's like his trademark that everyone recognizes him by. Then these girls, the Angela's, say there gonna give him candy and all he he has to sign this contract. In the contract it says that he must become an Angela to get the candy but he doesn't want to. Now the only way he won't have to be an Angela is to give them his trademark shoe."  
  
"I don't see why ANYONE would want that shoe" Mrs. Detweiler muttered "but he has to realize what is more important a shoe or freedom and also that just because he doesn't have a shoe his friends won't recognize him.  
  
"Thanks Mom" TJ said as he ran back to his room knowing that what his mom said, was more easier said than done but he had to do it. not for him. not for the Ashleys. but for Spinelli  
  
"Shoe Kid Huh?" his mother said finishing making dinner, then thinking more about it "I'll check his room for my shoe when he's asleep" ****************************************************** The gang walked to school in silence the next morning. When they reached the playground TJ heard the voice he had come to HATE!  
  
"Oh Ashley T J" Ashley A said pleasantly.  
  
"See you guys soon" TJ sighed as he headed towards the Ashley clubhouse.  
  
As he did he looked over his shoulder at Spinelli and saw something he had never seen come from Spinelli A TEAR. With that he knew what he had to do, he came to the entrance of the underground fort but he didn't go in.  
  
"Hey Ashley's" TJ yelled down the hole as he took of his hat "Here ya go!!!"  
  
TJ flung his hat down the entrance and all four Ashley's scrambled for the hat.  
  
"Yes! I'm like totally fashionable now!" Ashley A screamed as she left the clubhouse to show off her new accessory.  
  
"Oh the hat look was so last week!" A sixth grade girl shouted to Ashley A.  
  
"Like, no way it's in this weeks fashion magazine" Ashley A said as she pulled out the zine from her purse. "Oh no!" Ashley A shrieked as she stared at the magazine date printed at the top of the cover '8/15/02'.  
  
"Uh, but,wha." Ashley A stuttered. Then when she came to her senses she was enraged by the end of the hat trend and threw it as hard as she could.  
  
TJ saw this and quickly jumped to catch the hat and then returned it to its rightful place upon his head.  
  
" Teej, you little dufus" Spinelli said running up to him, with the rest of the gang behind her  
  
"I'm back Spin!" he said as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately as she did the same the rest of their friends stared mouths wide open.  
  
When they finally stopped all either of could say was "SCANDELOUS" 


End file.
